


daichi doesn't deserve this

by tend0u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #ourfatherdidnothingwrong, #savedaichi, ??? - Freeform, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tend0u/pseuds/tend0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now, on most occasions, the number 19 isn't such a big deal. it's just a number. but oh, no. december 19th is most certainly a big deal. daichi wants to cry. today, of course, was his monthly meeting with his dear fellow captains.<br/>-<br/>aka i copy-pasted my summary because i cba</p>
            </blockquote>





	daichi doesn't deserve this

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i was going with this aa// ok so this is my first story or whatever on this site(or any site rly), it's like 3AM and i have written this all in less than an hour and it's unedited so if there are any mistakes or just plain stupidity pls forgive me,, anyway have fun reading this poorly written piece about daichi's suffering i guess
> 
> (p.s. i hope u don't mind my non-existent capitalisation,, i jst//)

when his alarm goes off early one saturday morning, daichi is very confused. he is almost certain that practice was cancelled due to upcoming exams. was it a family thing? no, he would've been woken up far earlier by his mother for that. he racks his brain for answers to why he was woken on his day off, but can't think of anything. he rolls over and picks up his phone, blinking at its bright screen. he shuts off the alarm, and checks his calendar.  
he wishes he hadn't. because there flashes the number 19.   
now, on most occasions, the number 19 isn't such a big deal. it's just a number. but oh, no. december 19th is most certainly a big deal. daichi wants to cry. today, of course, was his monthly meeting with his dear fellow captains.

-

most other captains would be glad to have a meeting such as this held, to discuss practice matches and training weeks and other volleyball related events. but not daichi. you see, he is a very unfortunate person. he swears he has done nothing but good all his life, has done nothing to deserve this misfortune. and yet the world gives him the most insufferable people to deal with. the team of karasuno is bad enough, but at least he has suga to help and console him there. here, however, he has nobody. 

he would've thought that the captains of the other teams would've been diligent, attentive and focused. how wrong he was. if it's not bokuto's constant yelling or stupid jokes he makes with kuroo, it's oikawa having an absolute freak attack when he is told for the umpteenth time that he should've gone to shiratorizawa. daichi would never wish this upon his worst enemy.   
sometimes, though, he would be blessed by the gods and an angel would be sent down in the form of iwaizumi hajime. daichi like those times, because not only was oikawa disciplined and the 'ohoho' duo silenced (which was an incredulity in itself), but they actually got stuff done. daichi hoped that today was a day that the gods were feeling generous and took pity on him. 

-

it was not one of those days. daichi was just about ready to yell at them all and leave, but of course, it was a 'necessity' as deemed by takeda. he wondered it they would be deemed necessary if the faculty advisor knew of what occurred in these serious meetings. 

he was brought out of his thoughts by (oh dear god) kuroo and bokuto _psst_ ing him and whistling at him like an animal to get his attention. he grudgingly opened his eyes, already regretting his decision when he saw the two candidates for worst hair giggling and nudging each other. he sighed. he was already dead inside, it's not like one of their jokes could damage him any further, no matter how bad.  
“what.” he says in the most unamused voice he thinks is possible.   
“h-hey sawamura..–” bokuto is covering his mouth with his hand, trying in vain to stifle his laughter.   
“d-did you hear a-about that guy whose w-whole.. left side was cut off?” he manages through giggles.  
“ _what_?”   
“h..he's _all right now_.” bokuto finishes, and as soon as he has, himself and kuroo start howling.  
daichi wants to throw himself off a bridge.  
“–ushiwaka i swear to _god_ if you tell me _one more time_ that i should've gone to that godforsaken school of yours i _will_ rip your tongue out with my nail clippers and–”  
daichi didn't deserve this.  


**Author's Note:**

> omg i forgot futakuchi im so,,,,,


End file.
